Folders, portfolios, pockets and the like can be used to store loose papers and other items. In some cases, it may be desired to prop the folder, portfolio or pocket in an upright position to provide improved visibility or display the contents. However, when using existing devices, a separate component must often be utilized to prop the device in its upright position.